


From the Ashes

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Diary/Journal, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Imprisonment, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Please Don't Kill Me, Seriously my OTP is the definition of a crack pairing, Should have mentioned that like a dozen tags ago, Torture, Weirdness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: When all you had is gone, there's nothing left but to pick up and start again. One year in captivity leading to a lifetime of service, as shown through Meta Knight's journal. CONTAINS MPREG AND A WEIRD FREAKY PAIRING, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.





	From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....
> 
> Yeah....
> 
> I don't have much to say about this one. I know it's weird. This is sort of the prequel/idea piece for my other fanfic, The Lesser Evil, and if you've read that, you pretty much know what to expect here. This has actually been sitting on my PC, completely finished, for over a year. I've decided to post it, because why the hell not? It's been a while since I've been able to really sit down and write anything decent (and I'm not including the request fic I just did, because I'm really not happy with it and will probably end up rewriting it at some point). I've been going over some old snippets, saw this, and said to myself, "Hey, let's post this so everyone on AO3 will know what a sick fuck you are!"
> 
> I was actually surprised by how many people enjoyed The Lesser Evil. Like I always say, if even just one person finds some entertainment from what I've written, then I have not posted in vain. So! Hopefully you'll give this one a chance, and hopefully I won't get flamed off the face of the Earth. At least, not too badly. 
> 
> ... OK, as long as nobody tracks me down or anything.
> 
> ....... As long as nobody wants to kill me!
> 
> ..... I'm begging for my life here! (hides)
> 
> Also, I know Jecra isn't Kuckle Joe's father's real name, but it's pretty much fanon by now. We have to call him something!

_Date: 26 July, 3041_

_They brought in a new test subject today. Humanoid, male, young-looking. I’ve been assigned to guard him. It isn’t my choice to participate in this side of Nightmare’s operations, but I’m still not strong enough to break free of his control. He no longer has my mind, but he still has my body. Since my last escape attempt, I’ve been confined to the laboratories as a guard. I may not be in shackles, but I am no less a prisoner._

_Date: 27 July, 3041_

_I’m going to have problems with the new subject. As the only test subject currently in the facility, he’s been the center of much attention. He doesn’t respond well at all, fighting us every step of the way. The way he glares at me tells me he would gladly slice me in half, had he the means to do so. It’s only been two days, though. He will break in time, like the others. The fact does not bring me pleasure. I shudder to think that perhaps it would have at one time._

_I need to get out of here._

_Date: 18 November, 3041_

_My last bid for freedom was a mistake. They caught me, and this time Nightmare’s patience has run out. I’ve been confined in the cell across from the other subject. It’s very likely they’re going to try to retrain me, to bend my will again. I’m ready for them, though. This time I will not give in._

_Date: 1 January, 3042_

_I greet the new year from inside my cell, still resisting them, still looking for my chance to escape. When I do, I will leave no one alive. I’ve already decided that I will kill everyone in the facility – including the poor creature in the cell across from mine._

_He’s changed. They succeeded in turning him into a demon beast, but he refuses to attack anyone who isn’t affiliated with Nightmare. Somehow, he knows them apart from the victims they’ve set him on._

_Currently there are two members of the Galaxy Soldier Army in the neighboring cell. They were brought in as captives, and put into the subject’s cell as a method of execution. The subject has proven to be deadly when provoked, having dispatched a researcher’s assistant and a guard in the past few weeks. When the soldiers were sent in, though, he refused to attack them. The man spoke to him kindly, and so has apparently won the creature’s favor. The guards were most vexed to find him sitting before the still-living soldiers as if they were visiting on a Sunday afternoon._

_The two soldiers were taken to their cell, and the subject was beaten severely. I’m surprised he’s not crying out._

_I’ve been biding my time, enduring their experiments and resisting Nightmare’s control. Sometimes I can feel the bloodlust rising, but I know he is only tempting me. He doesn’t care if I dispatch a few guards or researchers – it’s what he wants. I will raise my hand only when I’ve found my chance to escape, though. I will not give in._

_Date: 3 January, 3042_

_The soldiers who are now my neighbors have proven to be quite valuable. Garlude and Jecra are their names. We have begun to talk of escape, and it seems I will have assistance in my exodus from here. I’m hopeful that we can make this work. Perhaps we can even bring the other subject with us._

_Date: 7 January, 3042_

_They’ve put us together for some reason, the subject and I. I suppose they hoped we would tear each other apart, proving which one of us is more worthy to fight for their master. I expected him to come at me. He remembers me, it seems. He behaves as if he’s wary of me, not extending the friendliness he has shown Jecra and Garlude. But he has not attacked me._

_As I write this, he’s curled up in a corner of my cell, glaring at me cautiously. I’m contemplating making a gesture towards him. They’ve given him the ability to fly in the form of great feathered wings. He could assist in our escape, and perhaps he would be interested in joining the Galaxy Soldier Army as well. I know that once I am free, I will be joining their ranks._

_Date: 12 January, 3042_

_His name is Marth. I gleaned that much from him, after introducing myself. He seems to understand bits and pieces of the language now, though I perhaps understand more of his language than he does of ours. He talks in his sleep, of someone named Elice and of his home. Sometimes he talks to himself, apparently just to have some company. I pity him._

_Date: 15 January, 3042_

_Marth has remained in my cell, but I don’t mind. He’s warmed up to me, and I admit I’ve begun to view him with a certain fondness. He’s too gentle to be used as a weapon. Though there is a definite strength in him, and though he still fights against our captors, I can see remorse in his eyes when he injures one of them. He fights to survive, to escape, but not for the thrill. They will never be able to use him in battle. I feel somewhat proud of him, but I also fear for his future. I don’t know what they’ll do with him if they can’t use him against their enemies._

_Date: 4 April, 3042_

_Our escape attempt went nowhere. They caught us before we could even leave the cellblock, and we were promptly thrown right back where we came from. Jecra says we should not give up hope, and I can’t help but feel bolstered by his optimism. Garlude is less hopeful, but she’s holding up well. Marth was taken to the laboratories, though. They speak of “repurposing” him. It seems the day I’ve dreaded has come. I’ll miss him._

_Date: 7 April, 3042_

_Security has been tightened since our last attempt at freedom. In addition to that, Marth was returned to my cell last night. I hadn’t expected to see him again. While I’m glad to see he’s alive, they’ve done something to him. A fresh surgical wound has appeared on his abdomen. He seems to be in a great deal of pain. I don’t know what to do for him, or if I should even attempt to do something._

_Whatever they’ve done, it involves me somehow. That I can tell by the looks they’re giving me. The “treatments” have stopped, but I fear something worse may be on the horizon._

_Date: 16 April, 3042_

_Marth’s recovery has been slow, but there have been no outward physical changes. It’s baffling. I’m trying to think of what the surgery may have been intended for, but I’ve come up with nothing that makes sense._

_Now he’s lying with his back against me. I think non-violent contact with a living person sooths him, and I’m inclined to allow him his small comforts. He’s been frightened since this last surgery. He doesn’t seem to know what’s been done to him, but he surely knows that something is wrong._

_Date: 2 June, 3042_

_Almost a year has passed since I was assigned to this place. I need to get out of here. Their attempts to control Jecra and Garlude have failed, but I don’t know how much longer they can resist. In truth, I don’t know how much longer I can resist._

_Marth is a welcome distraction from the dark thoughts plaguing me, though. He’s grown more affectionate. The treatments resumed shortly after his surgery, but he’s always here to tend to me afterwards. He makes this cell almost bearable. We tore two bars from the bottom of the bed, and we practice with them as if they were swords. He’s not bad at all. Apparently, he’s had a lot of practice in his life._

_Sparring is our solace, and it keeps us sharp. He’s growing used to the experiments. I never thought he could, but he’s tougher than he looks. Even when he’s returned to our cell, weak and in pain, he has a smile for me. His gentle reassurance inflames the spark of rebellion in me. I want to break away from this place – not just for me, but to save him._

_I never knew that protecting someone else could inspire such emotion. I now know why Jecra and Garlude joined the Galaxy Soldiers – it means much more to fight for others than it does to fight for oneself._

_Date: 29 June, 3042_

_They’ve taken him again. He’s been gone for over 24 hours now. I try not to let it bother me, but I miss his smile._

_Date: 30 June, 3042_

_He’s back. I was relieved to see him, but they’ve done something to his mind. He’s not himself. At first I thought he was in pain, but now I’m not so sure. The way he looks at me is disconcerting. He’s lying on the bed now. His body feels hot, as if he’s running a fever, but he’s desperate for contact with me. I’m pressed up against him now, allowing him to hold me, but the way he keeps moving his hips…_

_Dear God, I think I know what’s bothering him now…_

_Date: 1 July, 3042_

_I was right. He keeps trying to nuzzle me, keeps pulling me to him, but I’ve kept away as much as I can. There is shame in his eyes, and I know he doesn’t want to do this. They must have triggered a rutting cycle in his body. Humans typically don’t have such feelings, but he is no longer human. His whimpering is awful to listen to – he seems almost in pain, but it’s also quite… distracting._

_It took a few hours to realize that his scent is getting to me. I found myself… Well, never mind what I almost did. I’m remaining as far away from him as possible, and he’s too weak to follow me. That will do for now. Surely this can’t last forever._

_Date: 2 July, 3042_

_The bastards have me in a corner. I truly don’t know what to do._

_This morning I was brought into the laboratory. It’s been a week or so since the last treatment, but that’s not why they brought me this time…_

_They gave me a choice: give in to Marth’s urges, or submit to a forced “extraction”._

_I don’t know what I should do. Why would they want this to happen? It’s almost as if they’re trying to breed us._

_I have 24 hours to decide. I can’t tell Jecra and Garlude about this. This is something I would rather not even think about, though I’m running out of time._

_… Damn them!_

_Date: 4 July, 3042_

_I fought against it. I decided not to give in, even though Marth’s urges grew more powerful. I couldn’t subject him to that. When they came for me, I fought them as hard as I could. Of course, it did no good; I have no weapons, and they’re keeping all of us weakened._

_They got their “sample”. They had to sedate me, but they got it. When I leave here, I’m going to take some extra time to kill the one who did it. She’s going to suffer greatly before I dispatch her to the void…_

_I’m afraid that I know what they’re trying to do. As much as I don’t want to believe it, there’s only one thing they could be planning. Dear God, don’t let them succeed…_

_Date: 18 July, 3042_

_They succeeded._

_Marth has been moved permanently into my cell. Suddenly they’re very concerned about his stress levels, and they know that we get along well. He’s curled up on the bed right now, too tired to spar. I can’t be sure, but he seems to know what’s happening. All hope has left him. I wish I could be of some comfort to him, but I’m rather despondent, myself._

_I don’t know what to do now._

_Date: 20 August, 3042_

_I must be losing my mind. Today they came to take Marth’s vitals, and I attacked them. What is wrong with me? For the time being, they are necessary. Their tests and medications are keeping Marth healthy. They’re keeping… IT healthy. I had no reason to attack. But when they put their hands on him, when I saw him flinch as they prepared to take more blood…_

_I haven’t lost control in a long time._

_I can still feel that assistant’s throat pulsing in my hands…_

_They subdued me with help from the guards, but they looked only too pleased to have gotten to me. Their little experiment seems to be working._

_Date: 4 September, 3042_

_We’ve done it! We’ve escaped. Nearly a year of imprisonment has taken its toll, but we managed to get out._

_It was Marth who initiated it. In truth, we weren’t prepared. When they came to check on him, though, he became frantic. He’s become more protective of it, after all. He doesn’t like them to touch his abdomen. When they put a needle to his stomach, he lashed out more viciously than ever. It took them by surprise. When the guards came into the cell, we took care of them in short order. That left the door open, and the way clear._

_After looting a key from one of the guards, we freed Jecra and Garlude. Somehow, we managed to get out of the cellblock before someone noticed what had happened. We found the dock as they were mobilizing a response. The fight for freedom was narrowly won, but it was a victory nonetheless. I think we had all reached our breaking point. We were desperate, but we’ve had a year to temper our anger into a sharp focus on liberation. Besides, that seems to be the way it goes. The best laid plans go awry, but a split-second decision can make all the difference._

_We were pursued for a day or so but managed to shake them by warping to another solar system. The planet we landed on has no civilized lifeforms, but ample resources. We’ll take a few days to rest here before going on to the Galaxy Soldier Army headquarters. I intend to make good on my promise to join them._

_Date: 5 September, 3042_

_Marth is not doing well. He seems to be suffering from the aftershocks of the previous few days. The adrenaline rush is just now wearing off, leaving him exhausted and ill._

_I’ve already decided that I’m going to help him as much as I can. The child he carries is of my blood, as well, and I cannot leave him to this burden alone. When we get to GSA HQ I’m going to see about fitting him with a translator. His one remaining possession, the golden tiara, should house it well enough if he allows me to borrow it._

_Date: 16 September, 3042_

_We finally made it to the main base of the Galaxy Soldier Army. I wasn’t expecting a welcome such as this… I am of Nightmare’s creation, after all. But they were glad to initiate me into their ranks once they heard how I assisted Garlude and Jecra._

_I received a sword and a mask this morning. I feel proud to be counted among those who fight to rid the galaxy of evil. When I returned to my room with full armor and my mask in place, Marth seemed to approve, as well._

_For as long as I wear this mask, for as long as I wield this sword, I will never give up the fight. For the galaxy, for my comrades, for Marth… and for our unborn child._

_Date: 22 September, 3042_

_I was finally able to converse with Marth today._

_Getting his tiara was no easy feat. He didn’t want to part with it. Only by using the few words of his language that I know, by using the few words of mine that he knows, and by gesturing did I manage to convey my intentions. The translator was easy to fit onto the circlet, and once it was in place he seemed happy to be able to speak with me._

_He is actually a prince, from a land called Altea – though he does not know what sector of the galaxy that might lie in. His planet does not have space travel, and it seems they have not advanced very far technologically._

_I was correct in assuming that he understood what had been done to him. He says he figured it out shortly before he was inseminated. He seems to be taking it as well as can be expected, though. He is still frightened, but he hides it. Even though he’s had medical services offered to him that would rid him of this, he has refused. He says that this is what life has thrown at him, so he will meet it head-on. I cannot say I don’t admire his bravery, though I know part of this attitude comes from the knowledge that he cannot return home. Even if we could locate it, he knows he would not be accepted as he is. The GSA scientists say there is no way to reverse the transformations forced on him._

_It seems we both have nowhere to go now but forward._

_Date: 8 November, 3042_

_Sometimes life turns out so strangely…_

_We’ve settled into somewhat of a routine. I’ve been engaged in training for the past few weeks, preparing myself for a real battle. My knowledge of the inner workings of Nightmare’s corporation has proven useful to the GSA. I’ve already been invited to participate in a raid headed by Jecra, who it turns out is part of an elite group called the Star Warriors. I had heard legends of them before, but now I have a chance to fight alongside them. I am truly grateful._

_Marth is growing heavier, not only with the child but with our improved diet. His doctor says he is almost back to full health, pregnancy aside. We are now living in family housing, just across the street from Jecra and his family. If someone had told me last year that I would be a part of the most noble army in the galaxy, with a child on the way and a… partner who is quickly becoming more and more important to me…_

_Well, I most likely would have sliced them in half for speaking nonsense._

_Every day when I come home, he’s there to greet me. He even cooks. The disconnection between my former life and the one I’m creating now is dizzying. Sometimes I find myself just staring at everything around me, not believing that it’s mine. The tiny house, which Marth has somehow fashioned into something far more refined than what it was meant to be; a pot of stew on the stove, filling the air with a savory scent that reminds me how hungry I am; and Marth, sharpening his already-immaculate sword, a look of longing in his eyes. I know he wants to fight alongside us, but he is now physically incapable of doing so. Once the child comes, perhaps…_

_Date: December 2, 3042_

_I’m reeling right now…_

_I can’t believe I…_

_I don’t even know how to say it. Marth and I slept together last night. I don’t know why – I don’t think I feel any romantic love for him, do I? Truthfully, I wasn’t sure if I was capable of such emotion. I do care for him, but…_

_This is ridiculous. Sex is nothing new to me, so why should it affect me like this?_

_Perhaps it was a release for all we’ve been through together. For better or worse, it seems our fates have intertwined. I don’t know why, but I feel I can’t abandon him – a sentiment that has grown stronger over time._

_Now that we can converse, I find that we get along very well. He once fought to liberate his homeland, and now he is dedicated to the cause of the Galaxy Soldier Army. Once he’s back to full fitness, he wants to join. I have no objections to that. It was a rush to fight alongside him for our freedom, and I anticipate the day when we can spar once again. He’ll make a fine soldier. But as for our feelings for one another…_

_This has never been my strong point…_

_He’s looking at me now. He looks worried, but he hasn’t mentioned anything about last night. Perhaps this will blow over after a while._

_Date: December 5, 3042_

_It seems we are now what some would call “a couple”._

_I never intended for this to happen. I don’t know what he’s thinking, either, as he’s remaining mute on the subject. But we have been intimate twice since my last log entry._

_I can’t seem to get enough of him. Our bond has grown through hardship, but now that we can relax a little it appears as if there was more to it than comradery. ~~Now that I can see him in the light of day, I must admit that he is… quite beautiful.~~ _

_Er… scratch that last entry…_

_Ahem…_

_Perhaps we’ve grown closer because of our suffering. I’ve grown protective of him, and he of me. As he grows weaker, it only seems to strengthen me. Is this love, then? Or are we simply coping with the circumstances we were forced into?_

_I just don’t know._

_Date: December 13, 3042_

_My first real mission with my fellow soldiers went well. At last, I am in familiar territory. I am fighting, this time for the good of the galaxy. This time, it’s for those I want to protect. The rush I felt, knowing that my actions are serving a greater purpose outside of myself…_

_I can’t get enough of it._

_Marth was there to greet me when we arrived at the space port. I’ve only been away for a few days, but he already seems larger. I was… happy to see him. I admit that. I was happy to see that he is well, that all is well with the child._

_Humans typically gestate for nine months, but the doctors say there’s no telling how long it will be now. After all, the male of their species does not typically gestate at all; and who knows what sorts of things were done to him in the lab? All we can do now is wait._

_When we got back home… Odd, that I now think of it as home. I think of wherever he is as home._

_… I’m getting soft…_

_When we got back home, he said he had something to show me later. It was after dinner, when we were putting away the dishes, that he suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it on his abdomen. At first, I didn’t know what he was thinking, but then I felt it: a barely-palpable movement under his skin. It took a moment for me to realize that I was feeling the movement of our child._

_It was as if all the breath had left me. There was just the tiniest fluttering, but it was the first sign I had seen – the first proof that our child is truly there, truly alive. Marth says he’s been feeling the movements for a while, but the other day was the first time it could be detected from outside. It was an experience I’ve never had before._

_For the first time, I’m celebrating life, not death._

_After we went to bed, we made love. We’ve slept together before, but never has it been this intimate. I’ve never treated anyone this gently before, and I’m not entirely sure it’s because of his condition._

_Ahem… Anyway…_

_I should go back to bed._

_He’s waiting for me._


End file.
